


It's All Downhill From Here

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, F/M, Friends to Lovers, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "The washing machine broke, I almost lost my keys, the car got dented, and a wasp got into the house and hijacked the bedroom for four days! Four. Days."





	It's All Downhill From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forge-heat (Michdelish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelish/gifts).

It’s All Downhill From Here

xXx

“You look miserable.” Gendry says, standing over the sofa where Arya was laying. She peeks one eye open and glares up at him. 

“Thanks, you look stupid.” she lies. She closes her eyes again, and turns over, groaning as the crick in her neck flares up. 

“Arry, why are you sleeping on the couch?” he asks her. 

“Because this week fucking sucked.” she tells him, opening her eyes to look up at him again. He stood before her in the most obscenely tight shirt she had ever seen. Dark jeans and boots, his dark hair gelled up. It was so unfair that he should look so good coming off a fourteen hour flight, but here he was, looking like a fucking snack, as usual. Meanwhile, she looked like roadkill, her hair a mess and down to her emergency reserve of unmatched clothes. 

“What happened?” he asks, his voice sympathetic as he takes a seat on the coffee table.

Arya shoots up, turning to face him, her face a picture of rage. “You want to know what happened?” she exclaims. 

“Well, yeah, that’s why I asked.” he chuckles, but immediately stops when her glare grows darker. 

"The washing machine broke, I almost lost my keys, the car got dented, and a wasp got into the house and hijacked the bedroom for four days! Four. Days." she ticks off on her fingers. 

“Alright, well that certainly explains a few things.” he mutters, and the slight teasing tone does little to quell her disappointment. 

Arya and Gendry had been best friends for years, moving in together when Arya moved to King’s Landing after college. At some point in their very long friendship they had come to the conclusion that they liked each other as more than friends. That being said, right before Gendry left for his business trip to Storm's End the week before, the truth had finally come out. Unfortunately there was no time to do anything, so Arya had devised a plan to seduce him when he got home. She was going to make his favorite dinner and dress quite beautifully and if they were lucky they could skip all that awkwardness that usually came with new relationships and jump right into the fun stuff. 

The best laid plans, etc. etc. 

“Okay, why didn’t you just go down to the laundromat on the corner?” he asks. 

“Some asshole dumped gallons of soap in the machines in the middle of the night and pretty much destroyed the place.” she explains. Gendry looks horrified. 

“Alright, well, why didn’t you sleep in my room if you couldn’t sleep in yours?” 

“I did for a night, but your bed is like sleeping on sheetrock.” she tells him scowling. 

He chuckles. “Oh, right.” he says as though he forgot all about her aversion to a firm mattresses. He blames her wealthy upbringing for that. “So, ignoring the keys thing, cause I’m not sure I want to know how that happened, how did the car get dented?” 

“Our asshole neighbor’s kid came home late and smashed into the bumper while trying to pull into his parent’s spot.” she huffs. “And he took the car without permission so now he’s denying it was him and we have to wait for the building super to get back from vacation to see the security footage from the parking lot.” 

Gendry grimaces. “Okay, and I assume you called a repairman for the washing machine.” 

“Yep, and I’ve been waiting for him for nearly six hours. He was supposed to be here first thing this morning so I could get everything done and then be ready for you when you got home.” 

“You were waiting for me?” he asks, though she’s pretty sure he knew that. 

“Yeah, I was going to make you dinner and look all sexy and try to seduce you.” she pouts and Gendry resists the urge to laugh. He’s always thought she was cute when she pouted. 

“You know you don’t have to do anything special to seduce me right? I mean, just existing is good for me.” 

She feels her face heat up. “I know.” she lies, trying to sound aloof. He chuckles. 

“Right.” he says leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “I can’t do anything about the washing machine or the superintendent, but let’s see if I can do anything about the wasp.” 

“Show no mercy.” she calls after him as he disappears down the hall. Arya sits up, listening for movement. 

“I think it’s gone, b…” Gendry calls to the front of the flat, his words cut off by a high pitched shriek. It’s not long before she hears the door slam and his quick footsteps bring him back outside. He looks like he’s just seen a ghost. “How about we pull the air mattress out of the camping gear and have a little camp out in the living room tonight?” 

Arya rolls her eyes and shakes her head.


End file.
